


As a father

by Malcom



Series: Glimpse of past [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malcom/pseuds/Malcom
Summary: 말포이가문의 가장이라면..





	As a father

마법부와 호그와츠 관련 건에 대해 골치 아픈 일이 늘어난 루시우스는 서재에서 보내는 시간이 많아졌다. 간단하게 서재에서 점심을 한 그가 일에 열중하는 사이, 누군가가 서재 문을 살짝 열고 서재 안으로 들어왔다. 그것을 눈치채지 못한 루시우스는 앞에 놓여있는 서류들을 유심히 살펴보며 어떻게 처리 해야 할까 하는 생각에 집중하려고 했다. 다음주까지 넉넉한 시간이 있음에도 어서 끝내버리고 나시샤나 드레이코와 더 많은 시간을 함께 보내고 싶은 마음이 루시우스의 생각을 더 복잡하게 만들었다.

루시우스가 깃펜을 잉크로 가져갔을 때, 책상 끝에 자신과 같은 색의 눈동자와 눈이 부시도록 아름다운 금빛 머리를 한 드레이코가 얼굴을 손에 괴고 깊은 생각을 하는 것 마냥 루시우스를 쳐다봤다. 루시우스의 입 꼬리가 살짝 올라가는 것을 본 드레이코가 갑자기 질문을 했다.

“순수혈통이 뭐에요?”

“그 어떤 것보다 투명하고 깨끗하며, 순수하기 때문에 그렇지 못한 것보다 더 큰 힘을 갖는 가문을 말한단다. 우리처럼. 그렇기 때문에 그렇지 못한 것 혹은 그러하면서 그렇지 못한 것을 탐하는 순수혈통은 옳지 못한 일이지.”

“왜요?”

루시우스는 천천히 고개를 들어 호기심이 가득한 회색 빛 눈동자를 쳐다봤다. 그리고 천천히 들고있는 깃펜을 옮겨 옆에 있던 물이든 유리잔에 깃펜 끝을 담갔다. 유리잔 끝에서 천천히 잉크가 흘러나와 투명했던 물속에 아지랑이를 피우다 이내 흩어졌다.

드레이코는 천천히 잉크가 물속에서 퍼져 투명했던 물이 자신의 눈동자와 비슷한 회색이 되는 것을 지켜보았다. 깨끗하고 모든 것을 투영하던 물이 자신의 눈동자 색과 비슷한 색깔을 띄게 되었다. 모든 것을 투영하기만 하는 순수한 투명함보다는 색깔을 갖는 게 더 멋진 일일 것이라고 생각했다. 그것이 아름답다고 생각했다.

루시우스는 깃펜을 천천히 들어올리며, 드레이코를 쳐다봤다. 천천히 입가에 미소가 떠오르는 아들을 쳐다보며 그는 아들이 어떤 생각을 할지 궁금했다.

“아름다워요.”

드레이코의 나지막한 목소리에 루시우스는 귀를 의심했다. 투명한 물이 탁한 회색이 되었는데, 드레이코는 그것이 아름답다고 했다. 루시우스는 작은 헛기침으로 아들의 시선을 샀다. 그리고 천천히 말했다.

“드레이코, 투명하고 맑은 물이 탁한 회색이 되었는데 어째서 아름답다고 생각하지?”

“투명한건 싫어요. 모든걸 꿰뚫는 것 같아서 투명한건 싫어요.”

루시우스는 드레이코의 말을 곱씹었다. 모든 것을 꿰뚫는 다는 것, 그것이 드레이코가 생각하는 순수함의 정의일까. 들고있던 깃펜을 내려놓고 천천히 어린 아들의 머리카락을 쓰다듬었다. 한참동안 그렇게 드레이코의 눈을 쳐다보며 루시우스는 고민했다. 이대로 아들의 생각을 열어야 할지, 아니면 말포이의 생각으로 그를 묶어야 할지.

“투명하다는건, 여러가지 색을 가질 수도 있다는 뜻이야.”

“하지만 그건 자기 색이 아니잖아요, 남의 색을 빼앗는 거지.”

맞는 말이었다. 투명하다는 것, 순수하다는 것. 어쩌면 그것이 오히려 자신만의 색을 발하는 다른 그 무엇보다 더 교활한 것일지도. 루시우스의 입가에 미소가 떠올랐다. 어리다 고만 생각했던 드레이코가 자신을 깊게 생각하게 한다는 점에서 자랑스러웠고, 언제나 그랬듯이 사랑스러웠다.   
천천히 자리에서 일어나 벽난로 앞에 있는 의자로 향했다. 드레이코는 다시 한번 묽은 회색 빛이 된 유리컵을 힐끔 쳐다본 뒤 루시우스의 뒤를 종종걸음으로 따랐다. 커다란 안락의자에 앉아 뒤좇아온 드레이코를 무릎 위에 앉혔다. 오랜만에 갖는 아들과의 시간, 드레이코의 얼굴에 천진난만한 미소가 번졌다. 천천히 드레이코의 등을 쓰다듬으며, 천천히 말했다.

“투명한 물은 투명한 물이기 때문에 특별한 거란다. 너도 봤듯이, 쉽게 다른 색으로 물 들 수 있기 때문에 투명하고 순수한 그 자체로 그것을 유지한다는 것은 굉장히 어려운 일이야. 그래서 순수한 것 그 자체가 고귀하고 아름다운 것이지.”

루시우스의 가슴에 머리를 뉘인 드레이코는 벽난로의 모닥불을 쳐다보며 천천히 눈을 감았다. 루시우스는 나지막이 어린 아들이 지금 자기가 한 말에 대해 이해하기를 바랐다.

순수혈통이라는 것. 젊은 시절 루시우스 역시 스스로 도 그것이 비약이고 모순이라는 것을 알면서도 말포이라는 가문에 묶여 그것을 수용하지 못하는 자신에게 실망했었다. 엄격한 아버지 앞에 반항하지 못하는 자신의 나약함이 싫었었다. 아버지의 엄격한 훈육, 강하고 투명해야 하는 말포이. 루시우스도 그런 무섭고 어려운 아버지가 되어야 했다.

오늘 이 밤이 지나고 나면, 루시우스도 더 이상 드레이코에게 다정한 아버지가 될 수 없을지도 모른 다는 생각이 들었다. 생각한 것보다 훨씬 더 빨리 훌쩍 자라버린 드레이코의 생각이 앞으로 그가 겪었던 아버지에 대한 경외를 드레이코 또한 겪으리라 생각하니, 가슴이 답답해졌다.

얼마나 그렇게 앉아 있었을까, 드레이코의 숨소리가 가지런해졌다. 드레이코의 얼굴위로 떨어진 밝은 금빛의 머리카락을 쓸어 넘겼다. 이제 곧 다가올 드레이코의 생일이 지나고 나면, 어린아들은 5살이 된다. 아직 좀 더 뛰어 놀고, 좀 더 어리광을 부려도 되는 나이. 하지만 말포이로써 강해지기 시작해야 하는 나이.  
루시우스는 드레이코가 영원히 어린아이로 남기를 몰래 빌었다. 그래서 그가 엄격한 아버지가 되지 않아도 될 수있게, 언제까지나 아들의 머리를 쓰다듬으며 다정할 수 있는 아버지로 남을 수 있기를 몰래 빌었다.


End file.
